<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me on (the new beginnings remix) by Lets_call_me_Lily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286750">Take me on (the new beginnings remix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily'>Lets_call_me_Lily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventurer Tony Stark, Artist Steve Rogers, Cap-IM Remix Exchange, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Remix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after the war, Miss Potts decides to retire from <em>Marvels</em>. Steve is determined to be the new chronicler for famous explorer, Tony Stark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me on (the new beginnings remix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts">Neverever</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642383">A Beginning</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever">Neverever</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s shoulders rise with his inhale, and he wheezes slightly (he’s still recovering from a bout of bronchitis) as he spreads his art across Mr. Stark’s desk.</p><p>“I read Miss Pott’s interview about leaving <em>Marvels</em> after this issue runs. I’m an artist by trade, Mr. Stark, but I’ve done my fair share of comics and I’ve been told I’m a quick learner. I’d like to apply to be your new chronicler. I’m a real big fan of your work, sir.”</p><p>Mr. Stark looks rather taken aback, but after a moment he leans forward out of his slouch and grins.</p><p>“Miss Potts is indeed leaving us for greener pastures; trying her formidable hand at investigative reporting now that folks have got used to seeing her name in the byline.”</p><p>Thin rather than muscular, frail body betraying his history of illness and poverty, Steve knows that with his 4F from WWII and his asthma he’s not anyone’s first choice for an explorer’s companion. He knows that. But here he is anyway, asking one of the most famous explorers to hire him. </p><p>It’s no surprise that Mr. Stark’s first instinct is to question his abilities. "So," he says, eyebrow raised. "You think you have what it takes? Following me around ain't all sunshine and daisies, you know." </p><p>“I’m tenacious. And really stubborn. I’ve read all your adventures, and I spent a lot of time at home reading history and mythology books when I was younger. I won’t be a burden, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>Steve is aware that his hands are trembling, and he crosses his arms tightly. He tries to keep his gaze steady, but Tony’s charisma is intimidating, and his eyes are so brilliantly blue. The one time they’d met before this, heck, well Steve’d dropped his pile of magazines in shock. He hasn’t made the best first impression.</p><p>But he hasn’t been turned away yet. Instead, Mr. Stark leafs through the portfolio of work Steve's presented. He lingers on a sketch of a zeppelin preparing for takeoff, workmen dangling from lines as a gust of wind lifted them into the sky momentarily, and on a gauche illustration of a reflection-filled lake nestled between two mountains.</p><p>Steve's particularly proud of the lake, because staring at all that light had given him a dreadful headache. He’s taken care to provide a wide range of styles, and, more importantly, only a few of his most promising, professional-looking studies of the Iron Man and Mr. Stark himself.</p><p>When he reaches one of Steve's satirical pieces, a caricature of McCarthy, Mr. Stark nods to himself.</p><p>“Can you beat feet if needed?” He appraises Steve and adds, “Best be straight about it if you can’t.”</p><p>“Yes, I can run.” Defiantly, Steve adds, “Doctor’s’ve said that clean air’s good for me, I’ll be even  better out somewhere like Cuba or Greenland.”</p><p>“And what’s your name, Mr. tenacious-and-stubborn?”</p><p>Oh god, Mr. Stark is so dazzling in person that Steve’d forgotten to introduce himself! His mam would’ve been mortified. “Um, Steve Rogers, sir.”</p><p>“Well, Steve, the job is all hard work; long nights; research that no one ever hears about; no permanent home; lots of adventures good, bad, and mundane—I should add that one of my chroniclers did die on the job, couldn’t be helped. We were all devastated by Virgil’s death.”</p><p>Mr. Stark clears his throat. “But on the flip side, there’s the rush of setting foot on an untouched surface and making your mark, the chance to see things no one else has seen!”</p><p>As Steve is trying to formulate an answer that shows he both acknowledges the risks and that he <em>really doesn’t care</em>, as long as he’s off adventuring with Mr. Stark, the office door opens and in strides Pepper Potts herself. She’s wearing a neat blouse and daring black cigarette pants. In her arms are a bunch of files, books, and what looks like a map of South America. Mr. Stark takes his elbows off the desk and shuffles Steve’s art to one side, letting Miss Potts deposit everything in a neat pile.</p><p>“Miss Potts, what unparalleled timing,” Mr. Stark exclaims, eyes twinkling, and waves a hand towards Steve.</p><p>“Meet your potential replacement, Mr. Steve Rogers. He arrived for an unscheduled interview today; come tell me what you think of his work.”</p><p>Miss Potts raises a judicious eyebrow. “I’m your chronicler, Tony, not your secretary. Take up your appointment timings with Ms. Darcy.”</p><p>She turns to survey a blushing Steve, who only grows more red as she frowns at him. He hopes that she doesn’t recognise him, or that, if she does, it’s because of the exhibition pieces he did a couple of years back.</p><p>Unfortunately, from the way her hand drifts to finger her nose, Steve’s not that lucky. “You tried to help me out last month, didn’t you?” she asks, leaning against the desk. “You were wearing a white shirt, I remember, because by the end of the fight you’d got it all bloody.”</p><p>Steve mumbles that yes, it’d been him. Miss Potts brightens now that she’s successfully placed him, and turns back towards Mr. Stark, lips curling into a smile as she lays a hand on his arm. “This is the man I was telling you about, Tony, the one who tussled with that sod who tried to get between me and my cab.”</p><p>Steve had seen two women being shoved by a man muscling his way to the cab they’d flagged down, and swept in to give him a good railing. He’d just managed to get a bloody nose when the redhead of the pair (Miss Potts in all her glory!) stepped in and sent the bully on his way with blistered ears and a sore chest. She’d shaken her fist out and then turned to thank Steve for his thoughtfulness, if not his execution. Her companion had dug out a handkerchief for his nose, and they only departed after Steve turned down a ride home.</p><p>Now, Miss Potts flicks through Steve’s art, finding his depictions of Tony and his armour almost immediately and pulling them out from the rest. She considers them briefly, commenting to Mr. Stark, “He’s good.”</p><p>They share a confidential eyebrow waggle, and then she heads back out the door with a “nice to meet you again, Mr. Rogers”.</p><p>Mr. Stark slaps the desk gently and says, “Right then. Clearly you have pluck, and you have Miss Pott’s approval. Her taste, unlike mine, is impeccable.”</p><p>Steve’s heart begins to beat even more wildly than before, and his trembling increases. Through his excitement, he hears: “Start by calling me Tony and we’ll see how it goes, shall we? We head off for Peru in the morning.”</p><p>Incredible. It sounds like he’s been hired.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>